


The Lone Phoenix Rises Again

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Acting, Ancient China, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, Betrayal, Character Death, Choking, Crushes, Dating, Dying by the hands of the one you love, Earth, End Game Enma/Tsuna, Festivals, Friends to Lovers, History but not really, Hugs, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Magic, Multi, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Poison, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Running Away, Stabbing, Swords, Tears, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Witch Trials, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Prompt: AloneThe immortals were created by the earth to be her eyes and ears. They shouldn’t be able to die yet, because of a curse, Tsuna does die, over and over and only by the person he falls in love with.





	1. Intro - The curse

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like history? Well I do but I don’t want historical constraints so, get ready for some wildly inaccurate history.

**Intro/ Tribe**

 

The immortals were rare beings, no different than normal humans. They were beings created by the Earth, with her magics embedded in them, to live and explore as long as she did. To be the eyes and ears of the Earth. They recorded plants, animals, weather, humans, civilization, technology and other things that caught their interest. Some would record many things and some would choose a specific thing to record. They could never die, they would always remember.

 

The immortals grew up together, treated each other as family, created their identities, and then separated to record different parts of the world. Their paths would cross and then part and cross again as they went about their mission. Two immortals crossed more frequently than the others. 

 

Tsuna and Enma, names given to them by the Earth and interest chosen as they grew. Tsuna first studied plants and their uses but when humans, who were made by the Gods, came, he grew interested in them and started to study humans and why they did the things they did. Enma used to study animals but as humans started creating communities, he grew interested in that and started recording civilizations and how they evolved. Their records took them near each other more often than not.

 

They grew to be closer to each other than they were to other immortals. Best friends is what Tsuna called it and Enma agreed no matter how much he felt there should be something more between them.

 

It happened on a stormy night, the night bad things usually occur. A curse, one that Tsuna did not expect would make him suffer so much for many years.

 

“Tsuna are you ready for another patient?” Mosi called out from the other room. Currently Tsuna was the head healer in this tribe. Usually the immortals tried not to make their mark but Tsuna always wanted to save lives. Thunder rumbled outside the tent but Tsuna didn’t startle and kept his hands steady.

 

“Almost finished here!” Tsuna called back.

 

They were separated right now though Tsuna knew the general direction Enma and the other immortals were in. It was a feeling that was always in the back of his mind, easy to ignore. The immortals were allowed to take on different forms in order to blend in and make their mission easier. Being able to sense each other no matter their form was nice, they could check up on each other any time..

 

He didn’t worry about Enma being here, in fact, he wished Enma wouldn’t come to this area since he would get scolded. He wasn’t supposed to be acting as a healer because that interfered with lives. Enma thought he shouldn’t get too involved with humans since it would hurt when they eventually died but he was already in too deep. He stayed in that tribe for a few years, got to know the people, and became too attached. 

 

Tsuna forgot about their incoming deaths in those comfortable years living with this tribe and then the neighboring tribe attacked for food. He drew the line at fighting in their battles so all he could do was heal the injured. After a few days of fights and skirmishes they eventually came to an agreement.

 

Tsuna finished with his patient and moved on the the next one. It was cut on the stomach, not too deep only needing him to sew it up and put some herbs on it to prevent infections.

 

“WHERE IS HE!” A female voice shouted from outside.

 

“Mosi, what’s going on out there?” Tsuna called out not looking up from his patient who was groaning in pain.

 

He heard some shuffling from outside and then, “There’s a woman holding the body of a young man, she’s heading towards the tent.”

 

Tsuna finished up applying the herbs and washed his hands in a nearby bucket.

 

He stepped outside and stare at the woman in the rain, her eyes locked on his and she glared.

 

You told him to be loyal to the tribe after you saved him and he killed me.

 

“You killed him.” She cried. He black hair was plastered to her face from the rain, her eyes wild and furious. 

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Tsuna was never on the battlefield and he’s been in the healers tent the past few days.

 

“He was loyal to ME and he would have died loyal to ME. You healed him and told him to devote his life to the village and he came to kill me and he wouldn't stop trying to kill me. I had to kill him. His blood is on my hands and on your hands. You should have let him die.”

 

What sense did her logic make? “This was a war and I am a healer. I did what I could for my tribesmen. It was not up to me what he did with the life I saved but he asked me for a reason and I told him to live for the village.” Tsuna knew his words were heartless but there really was nothing he could do and it was not his fault. That tribe started this war so they should not expect to come out unscathed. Humans were so strange, Tsuna still didn’t understand the revenge part of human nature.

 

“Do you not have someone you love? How can you be like this?”

 

Tsuna crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “There is no one I love and if there was I wouldn’t let you get revenge on them. This isn’t my problem and it isn’t their problem.”

 

“I CURSE YOU. You will feel the pain of dying by those that fall in love with you from this point on. You will love them with all your heart and your heart will be broken like mine was. And I hope your death will be slow.” 

 

There were humans on this earth given gifts by the Gods. Some could use a wide array of magic like the immortals, some could only do small specific things, and some gave up bits of their life to tap into more difficult gifts. 

 

The God’s liked their experiments and seeing how humans used and abused their given powers was a favorite pastime of theirs.

 

Tsuna felt her magic mixing with the storm around them. Tsuna heard the rumbling of thunder overhead closer than he’d like. He glanced up and then it struck right before his feet. He didn’t move, thunder, one of the earth’s creations, would not hurt him even if it was mixed with the borrowed magic of a God. He could feel the buzzing through his veins, the magic of her words seeping into his soul.

 

As the curse took root in him, he saw her start to cough, splattering the dirt with her blood. She grinned at him, her teeth stained with her life blood, and then her eyes rolled back and she fell face forward in the mud.

 

“Mosi.” Tsuna gestured towards the woman and Mosi ran up to her and checked.

 

“She’s dead.” He confirmed.

 

The tingling of the curse in his own magic was something he could ignore. Tsuna didn’t expect to meet the ire of a gifted one but it didn’t matter. He wouldn’t fall in love and he couldn’t die, she just wasted her life on a useless curse. 

 

Tsuna left the tribe before any more of the humans he grew attached to died. 

 

Many years later, he fell in love.


	2. Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis is a nice, beautiful place.

**Atlantis**

 

The city seemed to float over water. The streets and tall buildings were painted in soft shades of blue and green.

 

Tsuna was glad he came here to get away from everything for a while. He was tired of running into battlefields. Atlantis was a city hidden from the rest of the world. It’s technology was advanced but, as with the times, they had a royal family. Not that he intended to get involved with royalty. That never ended well for outsiders he heard. 

 

This was a swimming city. Some parts of the city were just easier to swim to and so people spent as much time in the water as they did on land. Overtime the coloring of the people adopted the coloring of the sea and sea creatures so, Tsuna blended in with his current short blue hair and moss green eyes. Enma went with green hair and blue eyes, the opposite of Tsuna's and he was ecstatic that Enma came with him this time. Enma would never miss the chance to record a hidden civilization which, Tsuna though, was the only reason he was actually living here instead of being invisible and observing.

 

“Tsuna how about this one?” Enma said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Enma was gesturing towards a trident. Tsuna really should be paying attention since he was the one to suggest this outing. He wanted to look around Atlantis and finally get a weapon for protection. It seemed like everyone carried a trident of some kind and he finally scrapped up enough to buy one.

 

The trident Enma showed him had three prongs with arrow tips at the end and it was a shining silver with a black handle. The design was simple, not as fancy as those he saw in town but the length was good enough for him. 

 

He picked it up and gave it an experimental spin and it spun out of his hand and clattered on the stone floor. The shopkeeper glared at him and Tsuna gave a sheepish smile as he picked the trident up. “I like it. Now I just need to find a teacher.” They haven’t been here for long and some people were still weary about the newcomers. 

 

“I may know one that will be to your liking.” A voice purred from behind them.

 

Tsuna turned around and saw a man leaning on the back wall of the store. He had long blue hair skin the color of a dolphin and his eyes were different colors with one being red and the other blue. He must have come in while Tsuna was lost in his thoughts.

 

“And who is this teacher?” Enma was looking at the man with suspicion though Tsuna wasn’t sure why. He seemed friendly enough, he was even offering information on a teacher.

 

“There is no one here that is better with a trident than I am.” He didn’t sound like he was just bluffing.

 

“You’re really willing to teach me?”

 

The man smirked and gave a small bow, one hand in a fist over his heart and other hand extended towards Tsuna. “I only ask for a bit of your time as payment.”

 

Tsuna grasped the man’s hand with a smile. Maybe it was mother Earth that allowed this man to offer free lessons and Tsuna wasn’t going to turn down the offer. “Call me Gaia.”

 

“My name is Acheron. Find me at the temple when the sun reaches its peak. We’ll have our lesson’s there.” He walked out the door and Enma looked at Tsuna in disbelief.

 

It was among the lessons and the gifts that Tsuna eventually realized he was being courted. It was something he observed happening among humans and he heard from Enma that it happened among some animals too. He wasn’t against the idea for himself. The human heart would be an interesting thing to record.

 

Tsuna didn’t remember at the time the curse he was given years ago.

 

********

 

“Enma he is so wonderful.” Tsuna sighed happily as he sat on the grass on top of the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

 

“Mmmm.” Enma hummed to himself. Only half paying attention his fingers moved in a way that meant he was organizing and making sense of the information he’s gathered. 

 

“I’ve learned a lot about human relations and…” Tsuna hesitated and started pulling at the grass.

 

Enma tilted his head towards Tsuna. “And what?” 

 

“I’ve come to really like him. I think I’ve fallen in love.” His heart beat faster when he was near him and in that one embarrassing encounter with the doctor, he told him he was in love. It was a nice feeling.

 

Tsuna saw Enma freeze, his fingers stopped moving and he fully turned to look at Tsuna.

 

“You shouldn’t do that. Human’s die, we don’t. It’s only going to hurt you.”

 

Tsuna frowned. He was learning more by personally experiencing things but he’s had humans that he has treated as family and it hurt when they died. Enma was right.

 

“He has invited me to a big event at the temple today. Just let me have this one more day with him and then I’ll break it off.”

 

Enma scowled but nodded. “If it’s a big event I’ll come a little later. There’s some places I want to check out without there being witnesses.”

 

Tsuna laughed at that and then they sat in silence watching the sun rise until Tsuna had to go to the temple.

 

The temple was the grandest building there and it was in the center of the main island, right in front of a large pool. Covered in colorful shells and jewels, it made the road leading to it a rainbow of colors. It was Tsuna’s favorite place here, mainly because it was where he met up with Acheron most often. Inside the temple there was a pool in the center that connected to the ocean.

 

Unlike the other times he went to the temple, this time he had to change into a pure while robe. As he stepped into the temple he became confused. Maybe Acheron was playing a joke on him as he did sometimes because Tsuna was the only one wearing a white robe. The citizens standing in a circle around the pool wore their normal clothing and the priest wore their fancier blue robes.

 

“You came.” The voice that made his heart speed up said sounding strangely sad. He turned and saw Acheron in white too and felt relieved.

 

“Of course I would. What is this about?” Tsuna let out a laugh and nudged him. “And why are you carrying a trident?”

 

Acherons smile was pained and he grabbed Tsuna’s hand and tugged him towards the pool. They both stepped in the pool 

 

The head priest stepped towards the pool and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “We are gathered here today because the gods of the sea have spoken and they demand a sacrifice for the survival of Atlantis. Our prince has brought the chosen sacrifice and will commence the ceremony.”

 

Tsuna’s eyes widened in horror and he looked at Acheron as the people cheered. He never knew he was a prince. In their months of being together, he never brought it up. Tsuna knew getting involved with royalty would end up bad.

 

“KILL HIM. KILL HIM. KILL HIM.” They chanted, banging their tridents against the floor to make an even louder noise.

 

“Acheron, you can’t be serious.”

 

“It’s for my people.” He whispered and he raised the trident. Tsuna raised his hand getting ready to use his magic to get Acheron away from him but the curse that he forgot about rose up in him and suddenly he couldn’t access his magic. In his surprise he couldn’t stop the trident that was stabbed into his chest. The white robes and the clear water were dyed red with his blood.

 

The stabbing didn’t kill him instantly but as he struggled to get out of the pool he felt a hand on his head that held his head under water. Normally, with the gifts of Mother Earth, he didn’t have to fear the elements. He could breath water as he could air but, right now, he was choking on the water. His lungs felt heavy and he felt full with water. He couldn’t breathe and his struggling was getting weaker and his vision growing darker and then he knew no more.

 

*********

 

Enma walked in the temple slightly put off by all the shouting and cheering. It sounded more like a festival in here. 

 

“What is going on here?” Enma asked the nearest person as he kept an eye out for Tsuna.

 

“A sacrifice. Our prince has just finished the sacrifice and secured the safety of our people for many more years.”

 

Sacrifice? Enma didn’t understand these humans and their human sacrifices. Why would the gods demand that if they made the human themselves?

 

Enma looked over to the pool in slight disdain and then froze.

 

No that couldn’t be possible. Enma pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the red pool. In a daze he stepped in, ignoring the hands that tried to pull him back and grabbed the body floating in the water. Tsuna couldn’t be dead. Death was a mortal thing but Tsuna wasn’t responding and he wasn’t breathing.

 

Enma looked at Acheron who had the nerve to look apologetic. 

 

“You’re interrupting the ceremony. We need to take the body and throw it in the ocean.” The priest said and Enma growled at him, a sound only heard from the fiercest predators, not a sound a human could make. Enma let out a yell that held his anger and frustration, at these people for needing a sacrifice and at Acheron for taking Tsuna’s heart and now his life. The temple started the shake and the people started to yell in fear, their previous excitement gone.

 

He hoped this place would be destroyed.

 

Enma held the body close to him and teleported out of there. Not long after, Atlantis sunk into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a magic kingdom


	3. Mother Earth's Grove & Novamire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ends up in a kingdom of magic after separating from Enma.

**Mother Earths Grove**

 

Immortals weren’t supposed to be able to die. He wasn’t supposed to die. 

 

Enma placed his hand on the ground and dug his fingers into the Earth. “If we aren’t supposed to die, tell me, why am I holding his cold body. Why isn’t he moving?”

 

“ _ Wait.” _ A voice, the voice of Mother Earth, whispered on the wind.

 

To his horror the body in his arms rapidly decomposed, he wailed as he tried to gather up whatever he could but, before he could gather much, from the earth a body formed. Young, around three years old and achingly familiar. He didn’t even think and just hugged the child.

 

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you.” Enma sobbed and soon the exhaustion from the sudden teleportation caught up to him. They could teleport to anywhere on the earth as long as they have been there or if another immortal is in that area. It would knock them out for days if it was far but, Enma wanted to be as far as possible from that place. He took them to the safest place he knew which was the birthplace of the immortals, Mother Earth’s Grove. A place only Immortals could access.

 

He felt two small hands on his cheek and through his haze of sleepiness he heard. “Don’t cry, I’m sorry.” And then he fell asleep for a few days.

 

When he woke up, didn’t let Tsuna out of his sight for years. When Tsuna died, the sense of him disappeared also and those moments where Enma couldn’t feel him there were as bad as holding his cold body.

 

It was only Tsuna’s body that was young. He still had all of his memories and magic but he had the strength of his young body and Enma couldn't help but want to protect him. Mother Earth protected them until they could go out on their own but, his new found feeling had him keeping Tsuna away from humans even when he grew back to the age his body looked before he died.

 

He stopped Tsuna from talking to humans and they started fighting more. Enma hated it and he could tell Tsuna hated it too with the glares he would throw Enma’s way every time he interfered.

 

Enma didn't want Tsuna’s hate for his actions to turn into hate for him. Enma never wanted Tsuna to hate him, he wouldn’t be able to bear it.

 

One day, after almost a hundred years, Tsuna left. Enma knew where he was, he always kept track of him now, all immortals knew where each other were at all times. 

Enma could also catch a hint and knew Tsuna didn’t want to be followed.

And so they separated once again. 

  
  
  


**Novamire**

 

Why did he end up with this position? He didn’t want to be head priest but it was the only way to gain freedom in this place. Apparently the people in this nation saw those with magic as messengers of their God. 

 

Magic was fading from the everyday lives of the people and so, those with magic were the lucky ones and were protected and were raised in the temple. They caught him using magic because he thought it was a place where he was free to use magic but he found it was only for the use of the kingdom. Which meant they were locked up in the church and only allowed out when they were old enough to fight in wars or if the head priest let them. 

 

Tsuna felt bad for all these kids that were locked in the church only to be shipped out to become soldiers with no freedom or options. The head priest at the time saw no need to let the children out. He wanted them completely devoted to their studies and Tsuna found that he wanted to control them, he only saw them as weapons. Tsuna took it upon himself to talk to the children and train them differently than how the priest taught them. He would tell them about the outside world and train that blind loyalty out of them. 

 

Unexpectedly it had the effect of making the children adore Tsuna. 

 

Tsuna didn’t expect to have a group of children, from ages two to fourteen, following him at all hours of the day but, he didn’t hate it. It was interesting recording the children's interactions. Their logic was different than adults were and they understood more than the adults expected they would.

 

“Teacher look!” Pilan, who was six summers, ran up to Tsuna with a small glowing light cradled between her palms. Tsuna had been teaching them practical magic since the priest only taught them war magic. They only called Tsuna teacher and the other priest by name now.

 

Tsuna scrutinized the light the child presented, it was brighter than the last time he saw it which meant she was improving. Tsuna ruffled the child's hair and she almost seemed to purr at the attention, a bright smile on her face.

 

“You’ve done well.”

 

“It’s all thanks to you teacher! We’ll always follow you.”

 

The older children, ages fifteen to seventeen, didn’t follow him as much but they did seek out his attention and listened to him. 

 

As Tsuna sat in his room at night reading, his room lit by candle light with no windows, one of the older children would knock on his door.

 

He waved his his hand toward the door, unlocking it without taking his eyes off his book. “Come in.” Tsuna called out.

 

Usually it was Ezin, who was seventeen summers and the representative of the older children, who would come. Ezin would tell him what the priest taught and ask Tsuna’s opinion on it. Tsuna didn’t mind giving his opinion no matter how harsh it was for the older children to hear and they would leave looking contemplative.

 

Apparently Tsuna’s word became law and the children would look to him before following any orders.

 

Tsuna was the oldest one there. Since his magic was stronger than anyone in the kingdom, they couldn’t do anything to force him in the army. All they could do was lock him in the church because that was the only thing he allowed them to do. He could have left easily but, after spending so long away from humans, he was craving interaction with them. Plus, he wanted to save the children.

 

The king came and visited in disguise and saw the loyalty the children had for him. He declared Tsuna as the head priest days later.

 

Maybe out of fear because the children would do anything for him, maybe it was admiration because of his knowledge and strength. It didn’t matter either way, Tsuna was able to take the children out in the town now.

 

Tsuna never thought of what happened to the previous head priest.

  
  


************

 

Unlike the other parades that the other head priest had, Tsuna decided to make his enjoyable for the children. He let them participate and show off their magic which was unprecedented. Colorful lights floated around the palanquin Tsuna was carried in and the children made small explosions in the sky or shaped animals from their magic. They had mock battles that they practiced, they danced among the lights, and they were just happy. Bright smiles were seen on their faces and the citizens faces.

 

He wished Enma could see this. He wished Enma could see how happy Tsuna made these children, how happy Tsuna was among humans. He wasn’t angry with him anymore and he was starting to miss him. 

 

As the King gave him the title of head priest in front of all the people, he could only think of what Enma’s reaction would be.

 

Tsuna smiled to himself. Enma would scold him for getting too involved.

 

*****

 

On Tsuna’s first outing with his children, because they were his to protect now, he met the son of the previous head priest. Every outing after that he kept bumping into him and soon he started to come to the church just to see Tsuna. 

 

His name was Kann. He was taller than Tsuna, had green eyes and short brown hair, and was muscular from his time in the army.

 

Tsuna started to feel that familiar flutter in his heart whenever he saw him. He was fun to be around and he was charming, Tsuna couldn’t help but like him. He died once already, the curse should have run its course so he didn’t fear falling in love.

 

His children did not like Kann however and Tsuna found out why later on. 

 

It was too late by then.

 

“You know, I used to see you when I came to the temple to visit my father. You were beautiful, I fell in love almost at first sight.” They were walking through the halls of the church. Kann wanted a quiet walk today and so Tsuna chose a part of the church his children didn’t frequent often.

 

Tsuna giggled at the praise. “Where are you going with this?”

 

“The city loves you, the children love you, the royals love you. Who have you not ensnared?” It was true that the people in the city came to respect him because he helped them whenever he could. He allowed them to see their children again and he taught his children to use magic for themselves and the citizens. The children healed the sick and entertained the citizens and they found joy in using their powers to help.

 

Tsuna laughed. “I didn’t manage to ensnare your father, he hates me.”

 

“As he should since you stole his position, destroyed his life, and got him executed.” The sentence was said without emotion.

 

“Huh?” Tsuna froze and looked at Kann who was staring back at Tsuna with a wild fury filled look. Tsuna took a step back preparing to run and Kann grabbed Tsuna’s arm.

 

“No one else will do it so I have to do it myself.” One of his hands were big enough to wrap around Tsuna’s neck. Tsuna tried to use magic or even his strength but the curse flared up and cut his magic and strength off from him leaving him helpless and dizzy.

 

“TEACHER.” He heard screamed from multiple voices and feet running in his direction.

 

“I can’t have you surviving this.” Kann looked back and growled. A knife was pulled out. The presser on Tsuna’s neck was relieved for a moment before it was replaced with a sharp pain as Tsuna’s neck was cut. His body was dropped to the floor and he rapidly became cold.

 

The last thing Tsuna saw was the crying faces of his children.

 

His kids couldn’t do anything to save him but they made sure no trace of Kann was left.

 

Tsuna woke up in Mother Earth’s Grove in a young body and he cried for days. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Egypt.


	4. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Enma meet and settle in Egypt. An unexpected encounter leads to Tsuna's demise.

**Egypt**

 

Egypt was unbearably hot. By chance Tsuna met up with Enma on a traveling caravan and they settled in the inner city where the Pharaoh was the closest. They both had taken up the coloring of the people in the area so when Tsuna sensed Enma nearby and finally saw him, he had dark skin and his hair and eyes were both black. Tsuna missed Enma’s red hair and eyes, the color the earth gave him, it was such a lovely color. It was the only red that didn’t bring bad memories. 

 

“I was cursed years ago to be killed by someone that falls in love with me.” Tsuna finally brought up after years of not telling him. He finally believed that the curse was real.

 

Enma raised his eyebrow. “How exactly did that happen and why did it take you so long to tell me?” 

 

Tsuna smiled, relieved that Enma wasn’t too upset, and explained the whole thing.

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to get involved!” Enma scolded.

 

“I know I know, but I couldn’t just let him die! I knew everyone in that tribe, we were like family!”

 

Enma ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Well It’s over now. I can feel it intertwined with your magic but I personally don’t think it works for everyone that loves you.”

 

“Why do you think so?” 

 

Enma opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head. He looked sad. “No, It just shouldn’t. I- you-” Enma cut himself off and shook his head again making Tsuna curious. 

 

Tsuna turned around and walk backwards as he faced his friend while they walked down the dirt road.

 

“What is it? You can’t just stop right there?” Tsuna grinned and poked his friend in the chest. “Tell me, tell m-” He felt his back bump into something hard. He knew these streets enough that he could walk through them with his eyes closed. There shouldn’t be anything in the way.

 

Enma looked horrified and dropped down to his knees. As long as they were in a society they had to follow the customs. This meant that the person he bumped into was of high birth. If they were passing through they could just use magic to get out but they decided to record this civilization which meant nothing that would jeopardize their position. Tsuna looked up and saw a face he only caught a glimpse of once.

 

The pharaoh's son. He just bumped into the pharaoh's son. He sighed internally. They only settled here for a few months if they messed up they were going to have to find a new area to work in. He was determined to record this interesting society so he was reluctant to leave. 

 

The skin was smooth and dark and his eyes were black like the night sky. Tsuna went to kneel in front of the young man hoping to not offend him further when a hand gripped his bicep. The youth smiled as if he was looking at a new toy.

 

“I will take this one with me.”

 

_ I don’t want to deal with this but I’ll be able to record the inner workings of the palace. _ Tsuna lowered his head and made eye contact with Enma. He nodded his head and saw that Enma was reluctant to agree. “Record.” Tsuna mouthed to him. Enma's expression twisted but he eventually nodded.

 

Tsuna kept his head down as he was dragged away.

 

**********

 

“Such strong shoulders. I bet you can beat anyone in a fight.” Tsuna praised in a teasing tone as he dressed the Prince. If he had to serve a prince he was going to have fun with it. That included teasing him as much as he could get away with. 

 

“Tekem, you are so insolent.” Moaed laughed and Tsuna could hear the slight embarrassment in his voice.

 

Moaed was a mischievous soul and caused trouble with no discipline. His older brother and parents let him get away with anything. Someone had to take it on themselves to discipline him and Tsuna decided to be that person, he was eighteen and had to be held accountable for his actions. When Moaed took Tsuna to a secluded area to practice fighting, Tsuna soundly defeated him. After a few more of these outings including various weapons, with Moaed being defeated each time, he demanded that Tsuna train him. He couldn’t hate all princes just because of Atlantis and this one was quite adorable so he agreed.

 

He’s been seeing progress in Moaed becoming less arrogant. He hasn’t been running out to town just to look for trouble with those who can’t disobey him anymore mostly because Tsuna has been keeping him too busy with training.

 

As the personal servant to the future pharaoh he was treated better than other servants. He was dressed better and fed well and he had access to places he normally didn’t. He was going to gather information on the inner working of the palace for Enma to tell him when he got the chance. Tsuna wasn’t given the freedom to go where he wanted outside the palace so he snuck out as often as he could to see Enma. His friends among the servants and the guards helped him get out. 

 

The day he felt that familiar flutter in his heart when talking to Moaed, he snuck out to speak to Enma.

 

“I didn’t want to fall in love again but I couldn’t help it.” Tsuna said feeling somber.

 

Enma stared at him, his expression unreadable, and then he hugged Tsuna. “It will be okay. I’ll be here for you. We can leave now if you want.” He murmured in a comforting tone.

 

Tsuna sniffled and then he was crying into Enma’s shoulder. Tsuna knew he wouldn’t leave and Enma knew that too. He could only hope that Moaed would not fall for him. 

 

When he walked back into the palace under the cover of night and slipped into his room, Moaed kissed him and Tsuna knew he was doomed.

 

********

 

Their relation was secret and intense. Tsuna loved and hated every moment of it. He was showered with gifts and sweet words. While Moaed would treat others cruelly sometimes, he would never turn that on Tsuna. 

 

Tsuna was afraid. He knew it would eventually come to a violent end, he could feel the curse even more intertwined with his magic, he just wished it wouldn’t be too terrible this time. 

 

He didn’t know when it started but Tsuna started to fear not being with someone.

 

He expected his death this time, almost anticipated how it would happen. Humans were… creative. In regards to torture they always came up with cruel ways.

 

The Vizier's daughter that wanted to marry Moaed had her father accuse Tsuna of selling secrets to the enemy. She must have seen him sneak out one night to see Enma. Tsuna was only a servant in that society. There wasn’t anything he could do. The gifts Moaed had given him implicated him in the crime he didn’t do, they were seen as things Tsuna received from the enemy and Moaed didn’t speak up. 

 

The Pharaoh passed judgement on him without listening to his words. “You will be impaled on a pike in front of the palace. Let everyone see what happens to traitors. Take him away.”

 

“NO NO. I DID NOT DO IT. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, I DID NOT DO IT.” He shouted knowing that it was useless. The woman smirked as he was dragged away and Moaed looked pained.

 

He was taken to the prison, he had a good relation with the guards who took him so they were gentle as they placed him in the dark underground. The servants gave him the best food they could but he couldn’t stomach much of it, he’s seen people impaled and heard their constant pained groans. He didn’t want to go through that.

 

When the moon rose overhead leaving only complete darkness in the prison, the door opened. A small light was lit and he saw Moaed, covered in a dark cloak, kneel in front of him.

 

“”

 

“I do not want to see you in pain like that and the only thing I can do is give you this.” Tsuna felt a vial pressed into his palm.

 

“You’re telling me to drink poison.” A thought briefly passed through his mind. He should go through with the impaling just to see Moaed suffer and maybe it would be an interesting experience. It was just a though, Tsuna didn’t want to suffer and even more than watching Moaed suffer, he didn’t want Enma to see him like that.

 

Tsuna lightly squeezed the vial and then pressed it back into Moaed’s palms. “You have to feed it to me.” Tsuna wouldn’t die if he did it himself.

 

“Tekem, no I-I can not do this.”

 

He grasped his hands and stared in Moaed’s eyes. “Just do this last thing for me. You did not speak for me, you have to end me so I do not suffer. Please. Moaed, Please.”

 

It was the first time Tsuna saw him cry. He brought the poison to Tsuna’s lips and Tsuna didn’t fight it as he drank every drop. 

 

He died peacefully and Enma screamed when he felt the sense of Tsuna disappear again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ancient China.


	5. China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna grows up in a noble family and makes a career choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di is younger brother  
> Ge is older brother

**China**

 

Tsuna liked this place. He was in China living the life of a nobles son. Currently he was twelve, still years off from the age his immortal body would stay at. He wasn’t sure why he was reincarnated at age three all the time, maybe Mother Earth liked the immortals best at that age. 

 

After Egypt he was killed again because he fell in love too easy, The hurt from his love in Egypt made him settle with a farmer girl to ease the ache. She poisoned him and he died choking on his own vomit. 

 

He decided to grow up in a family this time because families provided love too. He also wanted to be near another immortal and Yezza was the closest. Tsuna could tell Enma was avoiding him since every time Tsuna got close, the sense of him would get further. Tsuna decided to give him space, he was probably still hurt from Egypt, Tsuna chose death that time.

 

He was adopted into the Bai clan on recommendation of the Yezza, known as Yan Mo here, who took up recording plants when he gained an interest in foods. The family’s motto was, ‘Gentleness can still a sword’, and they treated Tsuna their own son. He had a younger brother and sister that he doted on and a kind uncle from his mother’s side. After that the rest of the family was estranged because of family drama.

 

Tsuna was interested in that but his parents wouldn’t talk to him about it. They said he was too curious for his own good. Of course he was made to be curious, it was his job, he had to record. 

 

He asked his uncle when he got time off from studying and got small bits of information on the estranged part of the family. An aunt who asked for too much and gambled it away, a cousin who eloped with a traitor, an uncle who committed treason, another uncle who stole from the family treasury. Tsuna wanted to know why these humans would do things like that and wanted to meet them. He made the mistake of asking his uncle to meet them and word got to his parents and he was scolded and banned from going anywhere near them. He was even threatened with having a guard put on him. He gave up on that quickly.

 

Tsuna had few friends, he knew how to integrate himself among the humans no matter what age they were but, he started keeping people at a distance because of his death. The only one in this area he freely spoke to were Yezza and his sibling. Yezza normally had light green hair, dark brown skin and his eyes were a combination of green, blue, and red. It was a coloring not seen anywhere and made him stand out and feared among the humans. In this area he settled for long black hair more than halfway down his back, pale skin, and unremarkable brown eyes.

 

“How long are you staying here?” Tsuna asked, while lazily lying on the floor of Yezza’s workspace. He was boiling a new concoction he made up. Yezza made medicines and teas and sold them to whoever would buy them. He was interested in how they mixed together and made something that could be helpful or harmful to the body. He also enjoyed its uses in food. 

 

“Fifteen more years.”

 

Tsuna rolled on his side and whined. “Nooo stay longer.”

 

Yezza raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to get me killed? What if I to have to experience growing up all over again?” 

 

Tsuna hummed to himself. It was nice growing up again but he didn’t like having his freedom restricted based on his age. His parent’s told him what to do, who he could talk to, what he should study. He wasn’t used to that, the earth let her children be free. “You can’t die you’ll just be in pain. Even if you could die it won’t be painful, you’re more sensible than that.”

 

“And you aren’t?” Yezza poured the tea and slid a cup over towards Tsuna. Tsuna held the warm cup in his hands and, after blowing it for a few seconds, took a small sip. 

 

He smiled to himself. It was bitter.

 

***********

 

It was sunny when he took his siblings out for a walk in the market, a month after his fifteenth birthday with was a quiet affair. They were lively children inside the house and hints of that showed outside even when they knew they should behave.

 

His brother, Jiao, would stare too long at the performing acrobats and would vibrate with energy every time they did a trick. His sister, Nuo, would always try to touch the pretty jewelry or look to Tsuna when there was food she wanted to try. He indulged them when he could, his brother was nine and his sister was eleven, they were still young. He would let his brother join the acrobats tricks when they needed a volunteer or he would buy the treat his sister wanted and sometimes buy her a bracelet or necklace.

 

He would much rather be out in the town observing people than be stuck inside studying. The people in communities were interesting. They adhere to rules and they all had skills that they sold to make a living.

 

“What do you two want to see today?” After the market, he usually took them on a quiet stroll. Home was a large quiet area but it was surrounded by walls and there were ears everywhere. Tsuna liked these walks because it gave him time to just be outside with his siblings and talk with them without anyone overhearing. He wanted his sister to grow up strong and his brother to grow up respectful and he did his best to not let some people influence them.

 

“THE LAKE!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

 

Tsuna smiled and ruffled both of their hair, both black like his own hair for now. 

 

“You two must have discussed this already. Well never mind, let us buy some food and go to the lake.”

 

Tsuna mainly ended up buying snacks that his sister pointed out, she knew all the good ones, and carefully wrapped them up for their trip to the lake.

 

The path was well worn and surrounded by trees. The trees flowers were white and they drifted off the branches and on to their hair and clothes. Tsuna’s siblings couldn’t hold in their giggles as they walked down the path and Tsuna looked at them in fondness, he adored them. The grass was green and healthy and there were a few plants that Tsuna made a note to pick later because Yezza would be interested in it. 

 

The lake was a pure blue with a few petals scattered on the surface and Tsuna was lucky to find no one around it.

 

“Don’t go too far you two and don’t go swimming in the lake, you don’t have extra clothes.” He called out half-heartedly as he sat on the grass.

 

“Yes brother” and “don’t worry brother” were called back to him. He knew they wouldn’t listen and was resigned to carrying back two exhausted and wet children back home.

 

Tsuna just relaxed and watched the rippling of the lake as his siblings played in it. He wasn’t let out much with all the work he was made to do. Studying, learning about court, training in martial arts and weapon training. He wanted a break and he just wanted a leisurely job. He wouldn’t even mind being an apprentice to Yezza except, his parents shot that idea down. They wanted him to work for the government.

 

Tsuna jumped at the feeling of the cold water that hit him. He wiped his face and stared at his siblings with a raised eyebrow. They were looking too innocent. It was most likely a joint effort.

 

“You two are getting too bold.” He said while standing up. He walked slowly over to them and they swam deeper in the water, screaming and laughing. “Come back here.” He playfully growled. He caught his brother, picked him up, and threw him towards his sister who dodged and let him splash in the water, also soaking her.

 

His brother came out from under water laughing and then his sister started laughing and Tsuna couldn’t help but join in with them. 

 

He started leisurely swimming over to them, he was already soaked, his parents would be getting three wet children back instead of only two.

 

In the distance he heard the sound of a horse running and it was getting closer. He looked around for the source and saw a man riding towards the lake on a chestnut horse. He stopped close to the bank, not far from where Tsuna set their items.

 

The man looked directly at Tsuna and Tsuna couldn’t help but admire his looks. Narrow eyes, long black hair in a braid, sharp facial structure and a friendly smile.

 

“You look like you’re having fun there.” The man said sounding amused.

 

Tsuna swam towards the man and started walking out of the lake. “We were. My siblings like this lake.” Being closer to the man, Tsuna could see his eyes were black and he also didn’t look that much older than Tsuna maybe seventeen or eighteen. He looked tired and hungry. It seemed like he was running from something.

 

“So you all are siblings. What’s your name?” 

 

Tsuna smiled as he tried to wring as much water as he could from his clothes. “My name is Ji. Who are you? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

 

“I’m a soldier. I just recently started coming here.” That was a safe explanation.

 

Tsuna looked at the lake again, at his siblings who were swimming around carefree. “JIAO, NUO, IT’S TIME TO EAT.”

 

His sister swam out of the lake faster than his brother did. Eat was like a magic word for her. 

 

“Well it was nice to meet you.” Tsuna bowed at a polite angle and walked over to where he left the food to start setting it up for his siblings. He looked back at the man who was letting his horse drink water and he came to a decision. Tsuna picked up a skewer and one of the fruits he brought and walked over to the man.

 

“Here. For your journey. ” Tsuna grabbed the man’s hands and placed the food, wrapped in a hankerchief, in them. “If you need somewhere to sleep there is an abandoned house an hour ride north of the lake.” The man looked surprised then he gave Tsuna a soft smile.

 

Tsuna returned the smile then went back to his siblings. A short while later the man rode off and Tsuna realized he never gave his name.

 

********

 

When Tsuna turned 18 he had to take the civil service exam. He wasn't worried about it. He’s seen a lot of the world so he could answer any question. What he was worried about was the job he would be placed in.

 

He didn’t want to be cooped up inside reading or be in meetings everyday. He wanted to meet more people and being constantly stuck in the Emperor's palace was not the way to do that. 

 

He had decided to plead to the Emperor so he could be an apprentice to a diplomat. It would take him to see the other empires and he would be able to record more people under different rules in the same year.

 

With that thought he sat in on the exam and passed with flying colors, even managing to finish before everyone else.

 

He was called in by the Emperor to be praised for his exam results and would be given a prize. His parents made sure he dressed his best. In gold and white with the Bai clan talisman, two crossed swords with a hibiscus flower in the center, hanging off his waist. 

 

Tsuna bowed to the Emperor. “I would like to make a request.”

 

“Speak small one.”

 

“I would like to be an apprentice to the diplomat of your empire.”

 

There was a pause and Tsuna started to break out into a cold sweat. He did not want to have to leave if the Emperor decided he was not worth keeping alive but, he also did not want to stay in this palace for large amounts of time.

 

“Lift your head.”

 

Tsuna did as he was told, taking care not to look the Emperor in the eyes.

 

“Why would you want to be a diplomat?” The Emperor sounded curious and not offended.

 

“I feel my strengths could be put to better use as a diplomat. I’m good with people I know how to speak to them. I can also obtain favorable deals for you from other empires.”

 

There was a longer silence then there was a chuckle that grew louder and louder until it was full blown laughter.

 

“I don’t doubt that you could small one. I grant your wish.”

 

A small barely noticeable smile graced Tsuna’s features. 

 

****************

 

His heart broke at the tearful goodbyes his siblings gave him but he was weary of them. He had to make sure an eye would be kept on them as he left because he didn’t doubt they would sneak along.

 

When Tsuna and his teacher, an older jovial man named Cai Shi, entered the court of the Kai Empire, he saw the man he saved years ago. Tsuna quietly groaned to himself, according to the position he was sitting in, he was a prince and the first prince at that. Tsuna hoped he wouldn’t recognize him but when their eyes met, the man gave Tsuna a smile, the type you gave someone you were actually happy to see.

 

After introductions and tours, there was a welcoming party. They ate and drank, Cai Shi introduced Tsuna to the officials that sat near them, and Tsuna kept his eyes off the prince. But he could feel those eyes on him the entire night.

 

Tsuna has never had a high alcohol tolerance since he didn’t drink it much. With only a few cups he was already feeling dizzy. 

 

“Teacher, I’ll be stepping out for some air. Excuse me.” Tsuna bowed to his teacher and the officials and then walked out into the garden.

 

The cool night felt good on his face. It made him feel more clear headed which he needed because the prince was coming towards him.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Ji-Di. It must be fate that we met again.” The prince said with a gentle smile and why was he calling Tsuna his younger brother? 

 

Tsuna bowed, hand over his fist. He planned to be distant so he wouldn’t get involved in the schemes of royalty again. “I’m honored that you remember me First Prince.”

 

“You may call me Liuxian-ge.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare be so disrespectful First Prince.”

 

“You helped me when I was in need. The second and fourth prince conspired to have me killed and because of the food and shelter you gave me, I was able to arrive at the palace safely. This life would not be here if not for you.” So he really was running from someone that time.

 

Tsuna looked at the hopeful look in the prince’s eyes and scrapped his plans. Tsuna gave him a small resigned smile. “I am honored for the favor you show me Liuxian-ge.”

 

From there it was all over. The prince was strangely devoted to Tsuna and he always gave that sweet gentle smile every time they saw each other. 

 

They would go on walks and Tsuna enjoyed the conversations they had. When the prince gave that smile and a hibiscus flower, the symbol of the Bai clan, to Tsuna, he felt that familiar flutter in his heart. The feeling that he anticipated and dreaded at the same time. 

 

Tsuna left the Kai Empire with his teacher to visit home and the gloomy expression he saw on the prince’s face as he left made his heart clench. He was going to come back, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but feel something would go wrong. It always did.

  
  


************

 

“I fell in love again Yezza.” Tsuna was laying once again on the floor of Yezza’s workplace. He always kept it warm with magic for the times Tsuna visited so it was always comfortable.

 

Yezza didn’t take his eyes off the documents he was reading. “Hmm, that’s bad. Enma wouldn’t like to hear that.”

 

Tsuna rolled on his side, facing Yezza, and rested his head on his palm. “Of course Enma would hate it. No one would like watching their best friend die.”

 

Yezza raised an eyebrow and somehow it made Tsuna feel like he was missing something.

 

“What’s with that look? It’s true. You wouldn’t like to see someone you’re close with die either.”

 

“None of us want to see you die Tsuna but you’re a little dense.” Yezza looked at Tsuna in pity and shook his head. “For someone who is studying human emotions how can you be like this?”

 

Tsuna huffed. “I’ll have you know I understand humans and their emotions pretty well.”

 

“Yes,  _ humans _ .”

 

“It’s good you understand.” Tsuna still felt like he was missing something.

 

****************

 

Cai Shi didn’t take Tsuna back to the Kai Empire on their next trip, instead they went to the Huan Empire, the Shi family home, the Ping Empire, the Shen province, and a few other places. Tsuna was loving life as a diplomat and he was glad to get away from the man that made his heart flutter, it meant he would get to live among these people longer.

 

Back in his home empire Tsuna spent his time between his family, Yezza, and surprisingly, the Emperor. It seemed after his first visit, and making him laugh, Tsuna endeared himself to the Emperor. He often went to the palace to talk to the Emperor and give advice when asked.

 

It was almost two years before Tsuna made it back to the Kai Empire. 

 

When Tsuna and his teacher arrived, it was different than the last time. Yes he was more experienced as a diplomat but, he he didn’t come back to the same Emperor or even the same court. On the throne sat the First Prince, now the new Emperor.

 

The welcome meal was more somber, his teacher was feeling out the new court members while Tsuna quietly spoke to the ones he knew. All they would say was the Emperor died and his son took the throne.

 

“Ji-Di, I would like to speak to you.” Liuxian said in front of everyone and, as he was the Emperor, Tsuna couldn’t refuse.

 

They left the throne room and walked through the garden. The sun was just going down so Tsuna could see more of the flowers. There were more hibiscus flowers than he remembered.

 

Tsuna cursed his curiosity because he couldn’t stop himself from asking Liuxian, “What happened to the previous Emperor?”

 

The smile was unsettling this time. “My father met an... untimely demise, but I am proud to continue his legacy.”

 

Tsuna shivered. There was no doubt that Liuxian had a hand in the Emperor's death, he didn’t hesitate to kill his brothers after all.

 

From there it got worse. Liuxian kicked Cai Shi out of the empire and claimed that Tsuna was good enough as a diplomat to act on his own. Tsuna was not allowed far from the Emperor, confined to the palace and not allowed outside without guards, he was a prisoner here.  


 

He couldn’t stay here any longer. On one of the nightly calls from the Emperor, Tsuna bowed low as soon as he entered the room.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay with you. I’ll be going back to my home.”

 

“You don’t want to stay with me anymore?”

 

“It isn’t that. I am a diplomat to my country and I need to go back to my Emperor and I miss my family.”

 

“So if there was no empire and you didn’t have a family to go back to, you wouldn’t need to leave me.” He sounded amused and Tsuna could tell he wasn’t joking.

Tsuna stood up straight and stared Liuxian in the eyes. His family were those he decided to protect, he couldn’t have anyone hurt them, even the person he loved. “I will be going home and I don’t think I’ll be coming back here.”

 

Liuxian’s eyes widened then softened in regret and love. “Come here, I want to apologize.”

 

The feeling of something wrong grew stronger but Tsuna ignored it, this would be the last time he would see Liuxian, he wanted one last good memory of him.

 

He sat on the bed next to him and Liuxian hugged him and kissed his ears, cheeks, and finally his lips.

 

“If I can’t have you to myself, then no one shall have you.” He whispered in Tsuna’s ears. Before Tsuna could register the words, his neck was broken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude- The weather Immortal


	6. The Weather Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna takes a break from humans.

**The Weather Immortal**   
  


Tsuna woke up in Mother Earth’s grove and he didn’t want to feel. He was angry and afraid and sad and he pushed that all aside, it was too much for now. He decided to stay away from humans for a while.

 

A few days into Tsuna curled up in the grove and ignoring the outside world, Yezza came to see him and, for once, looked upset. Usually nothing could ruffle his composure. 

 

“I got your human family out before the war started.” Yezza said. 

 

“A war?” Tsuna answered dully. 

 

“Liuxian started a war with our empire after your… death. I’m sorry. I was supposed to look after you. He begged me to make sure you stayed safe.”

 

“Who did?”

 

He looked at Tsuna with an eyebrow raised. “You already know who it was.”

 

Tsuna had an idea on who it was.

 

After that, Yezza dragged Tsuna out of the grove and took him to Auina, the immortal that studied weather and natural disasters and left him in her hands.

 

**********

 

Auina always traveled in her original form, curly blond hair and her eyes were obviously not human. White pupils, iridescent iris and black sclera. It was off-putting to the humans that saw her and so they stayed away. It was safe for him with her.

 

She didn’t smile or talk much, content to observe the world around her. When she did speak it was only in the language of the immortals; a mix of feelings from the sense of each other they always had, words, and magic. 

 

Auina always felt like an older sister, Tsuna was comfortable in her presence. She gave him space to organize himself again and told him to talk when he was ready. It took him years but, when he finally felt like talking to her, he didn’t know how to explain it to her. Tsuna sighed to himself. He missed Enma, talking about this with him would be easier but Enma was still avoiding him.

 

Tsuna wished he could get rid of the curse but, by the time he realized it actually affected him, it was too late. It was too intertwined with his own magic for him to remove it and not permanently damage himself. The woman that cursed him died before he could get the conditions to breaking the curse out of her or even what God she followed. Micco who studied death and Josée who studied the Gods were looking into it. 

 

They haven’t found anything yet.

 

“I don’t want to stay away from humans, they’ve caught my interest. They always change and yet they stay the same in some ways. They’re so interesting to record. But, I fall in love, and this stupid curse causes them to kill me every time.” 

 

He didn’t want to fear them and he didn’t want to hate them but he could feel the feelings creeping up on him and it was getting harder to push it back.

 

Auina ran her fingers through his fluffy brown hair and pulled him to lean on her. “It’s okay to take a break for a while, Humans will always be there. You can stay with me as long as you like.”

 

Tsuna hugged her. “I’m afraid.” He murmured into her shoulder. She gently wrapped her arms around him, and that was the end of their conversation.

 

************

 

Tsuna stood next to Auina in the middle of a tornado they watched form, protected in a barrier she created. Trees, animals, rocks, and other things were being spun in the disaster. Auina sat on the ground staring up at the tornado and taking in everything that it was. She would record why it happened, the location, how much it destroyed, and then she would step out of the barrier and let herself be swept up in the winds.

 

Tsuna stood with his eyes closed listening to the deafening winds and the heavy rain impacting the barrier. It calmed the chaos inside of him.

 

“I see a little why you like this.” Tsuna said. He didn’t know if she looked at him or smiled or even changed her expression but he could feel a sense of agreement and happiness from her.

 

After a few moments he heard the sound of rustling as she got up. Tsuna opened his eyes just in time to watch as she stepped out the barrier. She flew with the winds and Tsuna sat and waited for her to come back. He knew with the dangers in the tornado she would come back with cuts and bruises that she would study before healing herself.

 

She was enjoying recording what she loved even though it was dangerous and Tsuna admired her for that.

 

Tsuna was still running.

 

*******************

 

As they walked around the world, Auina recording the weather, occasionally rushing over to a disaster, and Tsuna trying to work up the courage to go back to humans, they bumped into Kalle. He studied forms of entertainment in humans and animals. His normal form had purple hair and purple eyes that would glow in the dark.

 

Kalle took one look at Tsuna, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from Auina. “Come with me, we’ll have some fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time.  
> Next up; Greece, the city of Dionysia.


	7. Greece, City of Dionysia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna falls in love with a playwright in ancient Greece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to figure out how to end this chapter but I finally got it. Thank you to all those who read, Kudos, and review this story. This chapter has another incarnation of a khr character.

**Greece, City of Dionysia**

 

Tsuna stood on the stage in front of the large crowd. He wore a mask like the rest of the thespians and the chorus did. His was the main villain so, after the show, he would be careful to make sure no one knew it was him. The crowd couldn’t distinguish between the character and the person who played the character and could get quite violent.

 

Tsuna was having fun for the first time in years and he got to invoke reactions in humans without them knowing it was him.

 

Kalle, who switched to brown hair and hazel eyes for Greece, had already dragged Enma with him before he found Tsuna. As soon as Tsuna saw Enma, he hugged him. Enma wouldn’t explain why he was avoiding Tsuna no matter how much he asked but, it didn’t matter, Tsuna was just glad to have Enma with him.

 

After weeks of practice, Kalle made them stand on stage and do something called act. It was as a favor for his friend, the writer of the play, who Tsuna hasn’t gotten to meet yet.

 

They were participating in a competition as a part of the Festival of Dionysus. Josée had come here with Kalle a few years ago. Kalle failed in getting her to join the thespians and, after a year, she left and Kalle stayed. She had a stronger will than Tsuna and Enma who gave in with minimal arguments.

 

This was only the first day and there were three more plays they had to participate in. Memorising wasn’t hard for them since they couldn’t forget. The contents of the plays he was in and the other plays were an amazing study of humans. Their greed, love, humor, violence, heroism, kindness, all condensed and shown to the masses in an enthralling story.

 

Enma was more into the structure of the amphitheatre and how it amplified sound which was the main reason he agreed to be in the play.

 

“I will end you here!” Kalle stated while pointing a sword at Tsuna. 

 

“My deeds have been discovered but I will not simply give you my life. Give it your best.” Tsuna gave a mocking bow then spun on his heels and ran off stage with Kalle chasing him. Once they were in a spot where the audience wouldn’t see them, they hit two swords against each other to mimic sword fighting and Tsuna shouted in pain so the audience would think his character was dead. Violence wasn’t shown on stage in any of these plays, it was prohibited. 

 

Kalle went back on stage victorious to the cheers of the audience and the play continued for the last few minutes with Tsuna going back as a different character to congratulate Kalle’s character and Enma being up there playing his own character.

 

The three of them and the chorus left the stage at the end and it felt good to unmask and walk around freely after the long play. Tsuna wanted to watch the other plays or go out and eat with Enma and Kalle. 

 

“Vasilis You made it!” Kalle said waving towards a silver haired man with green eyes and a scowl on his face.

 

“Of course I’ll make it to see my own play Elias.” The man grumbled. He caught sight of Tsuna and Enma and nodded towards them. “Who are there two?”

 

“These are Theodoros and Iason.” Kalle gestured towards Tsuna and Enma respectively.

 

“We’re the actors for your plays. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Tsuna was excited to meet the writer of the play. He wanted to speak to him about his characters and his inspiration for them. They stayed to see the other plays until the sun went down and then they left and ended up at the impressive house of Vasilis to talk.

 

Vasilis, from what Tsuna saw so far, was a grumpy man. He constantly had a scowl on his face and his glare had people scattering from his path.

 

“I just want to talk to him about his play. Nothing else.” Tsuna murmured to Enma who was opposed to Tsuna speaking to the ill tempered man.

 

“Just about the play but i’ll come for you if you take too long.” Enma said, reluctantly agreeing. Tsuna smiled at him with fondness. Even after being avoided for so long Enma still had that over protectiveness.

 

Tsuna nodded and went over to Vasilis. “Can we talk out back? There is something I would like to discuss.”

 

Vasilis was sitting in a chair drinking wine as Kalle chattered in his ear.  He glanced at Kalle then got up and led Tsuna to the garden.

 

They sat on the steps in the garden behind his house. It was dark with only small bits of moonlight lighting their faces. 

 

“So, what did you want? Is this about pay?”

 

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Payment for the play didn’t even cross his mind. Now that Enma was with him, he would keep track of money so Tsuna didn’t have to. “No it’s not about that. I just wanted to speak to you about your play. How did you come up with it?”

 

“I watched the humans around me. They are the best material.” He answered defensively. Tsuna lit up at that. There was someone else that enjoyed watching humans. Maybe it wasn’t as much as Tsuna did but he still liked watching them. 

 

Vasilis was weary at first but the more Tsuna talked to him about the actions of humans, the more he grew interested and soon they were having a proper conversation.

 

“Theo, where are you?” Enma called out. Tsuna could hear his footsteps getting closer to where he was.

 

“Sorry to cut this short.” Tsuna apologised. “Iason, over here.” Tsuna called out for the benefit of the human next to him. 

 

Enma walked up to Tsuna and held out his hand. Tsuna took the hand and Enma pulled him up with Tsuna stabilizing himself with a hand on Enma’s chest. Tsuna turned his head and smiled at Vasilis.

 

“I hope we can speak again.”

 

Vasilis nodded. “I enjoyed our conversation.”

 

*************

 

They met up for the remaining days of the festival and they celebrated Vasilis winning the competition with a private party. They mutually decided, after the party, to continue their meetings to talk about humans. They spent most days walking through the city and just observing people and listening in on conversations. Tsuna found it cute how animated Vasilis was when talking about something he loved.

 

Not surprisingly Tsuna started to feel the first hints of a crush. And he was afraid, he could only hope Vasilis would not fall for him.

 

Tsuna was kissed in the quiet of Vasilis’s home suddenly out of excitement after he helped Vasilis make a breakthrough on a scene. It was a short kiss and Tsuna was left chasing after those soft and slightly cold lips.

 

“Theodoros, would you like to help me create my next play?” He asked hesitantly.

 

It was a bad idea. It would bring him closer to the end of his life here in Greece, closer to dying again. His death didn’t only affect him, he needed to remember that. But looking into the eyes of the one he loved right now, it was hard to remember. 

 

“I would love to.” Tsuna replied. 

 

It was only a matter of time.

 

***********

  
  


As long as Tsuna was near Kalle, he would always try to find something to drag Tsuna into. Today the three immortals went for a boat ride to a small cave that glowed with the small white and blue flowers covering the floors and peeking through the cracks in the walls. They spent some time there enjoying the view Tsuna let his fingers drift in the ocean as the boat floated gently away from shore, Kalle controlling the element to take them out to sea among the fishes.

 

It was a small boat but it could fit the three of them comfortably because they were comfortable with each other. Enma had his head resting on Tsuna’s lap and his legs next to Kalle. Kalle sat at the helm of the boat with his eyes closed, legs stretched out, arms spread on either side and head tilted to rest on the hull of the boat. Two fingers on his left hand were moving in a rowing motion controlling the water that moved the boat.

 

It was a peaceful out here, only the sound of the waves and the cries of sea birds.

 

“Did you fall for him?” Enma murmured quiet enough that his words were almost carried away by the waves before Tsuna could hear it.

 

His heart jumped and he rubbed his throat and tried to swallow, his throat was dry. A waterskin was handed to him without prompt. He took a few sips before handing it back to Enma.

 

He wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t hear even though he wanted to. Enma has been with him through so much, the least Tsuna could do was answer a question honestly.

 

“I have.”

 

Enma’s expression didn’t change but the hand resting on his chest clenched into a fist before relaxing.

 

“I understand.” He muttered. He didn’t sound happy but he didn’t say anything after that.

 

Tsuna heard a knocking on the boat and turned to Kalle where it was coming from. He was sitting up, a leg curled up next to him with his elbow on it and his head cradled in his palm. He stared at Tsuna with narrowed eyes, more intense and dangerous than his usual happy expression. It was times like this that made Tsuna remember that Kalle used to study death and fear unflinchingly before he picked up entertainment.

 

“If he kills you I will kill him.” Kalle stated. 

 

Tsuna laughed, he could hear his own nervousness and by the narrowing of Kalle’s eyes, he could hear it too. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to this happening.”

 

Kalle leaned forward and rested his hand on Tsuna’s arm. 

 

“My home is your home while you’re here. You’re moving back in with us. I’m not letting you stay with Vasilis and wait around for him to eventually kill you on my watch.”

 

Tsuna tried to weakly protest that he was fine with it but before he could get much words out Kalle squeezed his arm, not painfully but it was a warning.

 

“If you don’t do it I will kill him right now and he will suffer.” He growled. There was nothing Tsuna could say to dissuade him from that. Tsuna knew he would do it. Kalle, Natasza who studied education, and Ruoi who studied weapons, were the ones who always checked up on all of the immortals. Ruoi was the most extreme in zir protectiveness and Tsuna was just glad it wasn’t zir he was having this conversation with. With Ruoi there would be no warning and Tsuna would just walk home to see Vasilis’ body and if Vasilis had family or close friends, their bodies would be there too.

 

“When we get off this boat you will go straight to my house and I will go and get your things.”

 

“At least let me tell him I’m moving out.” Tsuna tried to negotiate. 

 

Kalle glared at him and Tsuna could feel Kalle’s magic pressing down on him, for a human it would be suffocating, breathing would be hard and they would feel fear that would make them loose reason the longer it stayed on them, but this was just Kalle telling Tsuna he was serious about his safety. Tsuna shrunk back, he knew it would go wrong eventually, he replied with his own magic, a gentle soft probe, a halfhearted plead. 

 

Enma held his hand up from his position in Tsuna’s lap. His hand interrupted their view of each other. “I’ll be right there.”

 

Kalle turned his gaze towards Enma and glared. His hand left Tsuna’s arm leaving behind a purpling bruise. “You’ve been watching him for a long time and he’s never been safe.”

 

Tsuna rubbed his arm and glared at Kalle. “Kalle watch your words.” It was alright that Kalle scolded him but he was not going to let Kalle scold Enma for Tsuna’s actions. It wasn’t Enma’s fault that he was killed so many times.

 

Kalle glared back and then, after a moment sighed and hugged both of them. “I want you to be safe and happy. Although you can not permanently die, you still hurt and I hate to see you hurting. I hate to see both of you hurting.”

 

“I’ll be safe.” Tsuna murmured into the hug.

  
  


***************

  
  


Tsuna and Enma walked to Vasilis’s house in silence. As they got in front of the house, Enma stopped him before he could walk inside. Tsuna turned back and tilted his head with a small ‘hm?’ escaping him. Enma placed his hands on either side of Tsuna’s face and held it in place staring him directly in the eyes, checking on him. 

 

“I don’t want you to hurt but I know I can’t stop you from doing what you want.” He placed a hand on the back of Tsuna’s neck and pulled him forward until their foreheads met. “I’ll always be here for you.” Then he murmured, words meant for himself. “I won’t run again.”

 

Those words made him feel warm and safe. It was a bit silly, none of the immortals could die, they would always be there for him, but having Enma, just Enma, say those words to him made him feel like everything would be alright.

 

“I’ll be back out in a little while, I didn’t bring much with me.”

 

“I’ll be out here waiting.”

 

“I know you will.” Tsuna said with a smile as he walked in and closed the door.

 

“I saw you out there with him.” Were the words he heard as soon as he stepped inside. 

 

There was only one candle lit at the table in the living room, where Vasilis spent most of his time writing, the rest of the house was dark. Vasilis was sitting at the table in a position where he could see out the window. The light from the flame placed his face in the shadows.

 

“You know Iason. If I’m not with you i’m with him.”

 

“I know him and how close you are to him.” 

 

Tsuna was confused. It’s not the first time Vasilis has seen him and Enma act like that. “Yes? We’re really close. We have known each other for a long time.”

 

Vasilis stood up from his position and walked towards Tsuna and only then did Tsuna feel that something was off. Vasilis has never looked this angry with him before.

 

Tsuna took a step back. “What has gotten you so angry.”

 

“I heard you outside. You’re leaving me for him.”

 

Tsuna took another step back and held his hands out. “I am leaving but that’s not why.”

 

Vasilis stepped forward, almost within range that he could grab Tsuna. “DO NOT LIE TO ME. I saw him  _ kissing _ you out there and you didn’t push him away. You are no better than a common prostitute.”

 

“You are going too far Vasilis. I will be taking my stuff and leaving. Do not look for me until you cool your head.” Tsuna didn’t know what was going wrong but he had to go before it got worse. Tsuna pushed past Vasilis to start gathering his things from the bedroom.

 

“I can’t let you leave me.”

 

Those words sounded familiar and then it clicked, it was the words from the play he was writing. The words the character said right before he-

 

Tsuna turned back just in time to feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

 

“Huh, so that’s how it feels to kill someone you love.” Tsuna heard through the pain.

 

Vasilis laugh sounded hysterical as he pulled the knife out. “Hey, tell me how it feels to be betrayed. You love me right?”

 

“It hurts.” Tsuna chokes out. He fell on his knees. The pain wasn’t bad but it was his heart that hurt. Vasilis was treating this like it meant nothing. Like he was just some character in his story.

 

“It hurts? You need to give me more than that. We only have one chance at this. You’re the only person I’ll ever love.”

 

“Vasilis. Stop. Please.” Tsuna begged looking up at him.

Vasilis got to his knees and grabbed the back of Tsuna’s head, bringing their foreheads together. This action didn’t bring any warmth to Tsuna like it did when Enma did it. It only brought fear of what was to come. “You’re here to help me right? Let’s try this again and this time tell me how you feel.”

 

He pressed the knife to his chest and slid it in agonizingly slow. He couldn’t move from his position, the curse was holding him in place, the only thing he could do was scream.

 

The front door immediately slammed open and through tear filled eyes Tsuna could see the horrified face of Enma. 

 

Vasilis smiled. “Good, I want that face to be the last thing you see from him. It will make the best scene that will move the audience to tears.” Vasilis twisted the knife and turned it to pierce his heart.

 

As Tsuna died he could only think about how much he was starting to hate humans. They were such vile creatures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Roman Colosseum


End file.
